Some members of the proposed Center are already engaged in aging related research funded by NIA or by other sources. However, some members are not currently working on aging related funded projects, but are interested in developing research and proposals in this area. This Core is intended to encourage, facilitate and support the development of new research lines and proposals to NIA. In accordance with the RFA, this Core will provide funding for research that is expected to lead to RO1 proposals to NIA within two years or less. This funding is an extremely important part of the Center, because it creates strong incentives for those members who are already working on aging to continue to do so; and for members and other faculty who have not yet begun working on aging to redirect their research toward aging-related topics. It will also permit scholars to be more innovative in their research directions, by allowing them the time and resources to explore new directions. Core pilot projects will also draw on the resources of the Administrative Core (programming, data access, etc.), and the evaluation and selection of potential projects for Core funding will be undertaken by the Advisory Committee in the Administration.